Family comes first
by lili1988
Summary: I've always been curious as to why Gerald never came back to NCIS (don't get me wrong I think Jimmy is amazing but I still wondered!) So here is my take on why, I don't remember ever hearing about Gerald's family in the show, so I gave him one :) One Shot. Pure Fluff


Gerald stared at the flashing cursor that mocked him from the blank email on the screen of his laptop. He knew what he was doing was right, last night's encounter with Ari had proven that to him, but still this was the most difficult thing he had ever written.  
After the initial shooting in autopsy he had received treatment for both his physical and psychological wounds, over the following months his shoulder had healed, except for occasional twinges and the odd bout of pins and needles which his physiotherapist had promised were nothing serious, he was as good as new. It had taken longer for the mental wounds to begin to heal, he still had nightmares, which were beginning to fade, until last night that is.  
The terror that had raced through his veins at the sound of Ari's voice and left him incapable of doing anything but comply even before he felt the pressure of the cold gun barrel against his healthy shoulder and heard the heart stopping click of the safety being released.  
It was at that moment that he had realised; if he got away alive this time he couldn't go back to working at NCIS, the attack had not been a one off incident, there would always be someone who wanted revenge, or to make a political statement and there was a chance that statement could leave his family behind to fend for themselves without him.

So why was it so hard to write this damned letter? Was his subconscious worried he wasn't doing the right thing after all? His train of thought is broken as the apartment door clicked a key turning in the lock, the door flying open as his 3 year old daughter Ana ran full pelt across the open plan apartment jumping onto her father's lap, whilst his six month pregnant wife, Jules, waddles in behind her carrying a hand full of shopping bags, he notices at least half of them are from the baby boutique and shakes his head with a slight chuckle.

"Hi Daddy"  
"Hey, Princess did you and Mommy have a good time at the mall?"  
"Yeah! We brought lots of stuff and then we got milk shakes and then we brought more stuff"  
"Tell Daddy what we brought for later sweetheart" Jules said as she came into the room and handed her daughter a juice box.  
"We got a new movie Daddy so later on we can all watch it and Mommy says if I'm really good we can order Pizza"  
"Well in that case" he stage whispered "I think you better go clean your room before Mommy sees how much mess you made choosing an outfit this morning!" Ana giggled as he poked her in the tummy before clambering off his lap "Ok Daddy, I love you"  
"I love you too princess"  
Jules draped her arms around his shoulder kissing his cheek  
"You let a three year old choose her own outfit?"  
"No I chose her outfit she emptied her socks, pants and vests onto the floor!"  
"Oh I see" she smiled "how's the letter coming along?"  
"I haven't started yet" he lied  
"Ok well I'll leave you to it your son wants a peanut butter and ham sandwich"  
He cringed at the thought of the sandwich and turned his attention back to the screen, his mind suddenly clear, the reason he was leaving NCIS obvious and logical when he looked at the beautiful woman he loved, mother of his children, eating peanut butter out off the end of her finger!  
He began to type;

_Dear Doctor Mallard_

It is with regret that I inform you I will not be returning to my post with you at NCIS.  
I find that since the hostage situation I cannot return to a job that could put me in danger, or have a damaging effect on my wife and children, my son is due to be born in three months time and I cannot risk that Jules will have to raise him and Ana alone.

I respect all of the team I have worked with over my time with you and the fact they put themselves in harms' way every day to protect our freedom and am honoured to have been a part of that.

Thank you for everything you have done for me Doctor.

Kind regards

Gerald  
  
Hitting the send button Gerald gave a brief reflective sigh before getting to his feet and smiling. Walking into his kitchen he finally felt he was free of the grasp of Ari Haswari.

...

A/N Really hope you enjoyed my little story! Just so you know Ham and Peanut butter is actually really good lol!


End file.
